The Worlds of Arcana
In this section we will dive into the ways magic and religion interact in the world of Zerath. We will also discuss how magic, gods, and the universe all came to be, and the impact it has on the current world of Zerath. Origins To truly understand magic in Zerath you must understand the gods that reside in the world. For it is speculated that the gods are the ones that first bestowed the mortal beings of the world with the magic they use today. It is said that in the beginning there were only Eldron, B’roth, and Mogar, the three pillars of morality and alignment. The universe had no form and the three gods existed in this void debating over whose ideals were better. Then after an eternity of debate B’roth suggested to Eldron and Mogar that maybe that morality is more of a spectrum, and that being all the way to far evil or good is a negative thing. B’roth argued that being neutral is to be the most natural. Eldron and Mogar scoffed at this idea but for the sake of curiosity they proposed creating six other entities that had varying levels of good and evil. This would prove to be a bad move in the end as the new gods took sides with Eldron and Mogar and a war seemed to be brewing. This led B’roth to give up on Eldron and Mogar and retreat far away from the conflict, he would later become the truest of neutral entities and fill the world with his message of neutrality in all things. Eldron and Mogar only became more radicalized for their own ideals and proposed a test. They would create beings in their own image and ideals to see who prospered and did better within a world. This is what started the endless conflict of good and evil in the universe that can still be seen to this very day. To know more about the gods of Zerath refer to the section on god's. Religion The origins of religion stretch all the way back to the creation of the world of Zerath. Back to when Eldron made the first Drethians and Mogor made the Demon Lords. These two groups worshiped their deities and thanked them daily for bestowing life upon them. The Demon Lords never formed a religion and mainly split away from each other making their own creatures to worship/help them. The Drethians on the other hand quickly formed a loose organized religion based around the nine gods called The Order. This became the bedrock of the Drethian civilization, a civilization that would extend to all corners of the world of Zerath and give rise to humans and elves. The order would last for thousands of years until the fall of the Dreth when humans and elves adapt the religion into Zerathism, a monotheistic religion based off the ideals of Eldron and human culture. Other Religions Magic Within the very fabric of reality there is a type of ethereal energy that is constantly flowing between the mortal realm and that of The Great Beyond. When an individual or entity has been trained to identify and interact with this energy they can then harness the power and use it to a great many things. From creating fireballs to making illusions, the sheer magnitude of what can be done with this power is immense.